


Without You

by Cryllia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Female Inquisitor, Dragon Age: Trespasser DLC - Freeform, Dragon Age: Trespasser Spoilers, F/M, Semi-Drabble, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needed to deal with some Post-Trespasser feels.  Ambiguous Female Inquisitor has a last discussion with Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

The anchor burned through her, but she ignored it in favor of the man standing in front of her once more.  The man she’d been searching for, waiting for, praying for, for two years.  And now he was here, and she didn’t know what to say.  
“I suspect you have questions…”  
His voice was like velvet, whispering over her hurts and fears.  Did she?  She couldn’t remember anymore.  She took a tentative step forward, eyes brimming with undefined emotion only to be arrested when he responded by taking a corresponding step backwards.  
“How…?” She began.  It was the beginning of a thousand questions.  How did you stop the Anchor.  How is it that you are the Agent of Fen’Harel.  How did you come to be here.  How could you just end it as you did.  How could you do this to me.  
He only answered the first.  “Just as I did in Haven, although I am stronger now.”  He went on to explain everything she had seen in the crossroads.  It did nothing to soothe the hole in her heart.  “I am sorry, my love.”  
He reached for her as his eyes flashed with some unknown power.  It was her turn to pull away.  “No.”  
“No?”  
“You would destroy this world.  Everything in it.  Every _one_ in it.  And for what?  To avenge one murder.  To fix one mistake.  What you are doing – what you plan to do?  It’s no better than those you claim to stand against.  What you’re saying – what you’re really saying – is that we…that I, never meant anything to you.  And if that’s how you feel, so be it.  But I will choose my own death.  And it will be this magic.  This pain.   **Your** magic.   **Your** pain.  Because I don’t want to live without you any longer.  I won’t.”  
“Vhenan-“  
“Don’t call me that!”  
The mark flared again in response to her agitated state, and she screamed.  
“We are running out of time.”  He sounded sad.  She no longer cared, drowning in her own pain, within and without.  “Live well, in the time you have left.  I will never forget you.”  
And then he was gone.  
  
Tears stream down her cheeks as her arm hangs limply at her side and she stares at the now dark mirror before her.  She remembers a note she found, penned by the Qunari.  This place has no bottom.  She remembers his words.  Sharpen your heart to a cutting blade.  But blades cut two ways.  Time to plunge this one deep.  The world has made it clear it has no need of her anymore.  He has no need of her anymore.  Before anyone can stop her…  
She jumps.


End file.
